


Sullied Corridors

by The_Wayward_Orphans_101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Exhibitionism, M/M, Spanking, ahhhhhh, anyways enjoy corridor sex, lmao this is me just avoiding the fact that I still haven't posted the pining fic AND THE HANAKI AU, this is just pure smut y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/The_Wayward_Orphans_101
Summary: Alfred wants to have sex in the hallway outside their room. Arthur indulges. Enjoy :)
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Sullied Corridors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randomfandoms389](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandoms389/gifts).



> Basically I'm just running away from a pining fic I was trying to finish editing, added a bunch, revised a lot, and I'm mad that I cant seem to write a really good tender confession scene, so I wrote smut instead lol. I was inspired by a comment Randomfandoms389 made in one of their fics about corridor sex, and one Mac Miller playlist later, this was born. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry if you were waiting for the Stony hanaki au to be updated, i'm working on it but I want to write stuff I have fun with more rn given current circumstances, sorry!
> 
> Henneyways, please enjoy.

If there was anyone to blame for when they inevitable get caught, Arthur would make _sure_ they knew Alfred had started all this. Like all the exhibitionist ventures they’ve had (though Alfred was sure to protest that- after all, the last rump they had in the throne room was Arthur’s idea…).

“If you can think, clearly I’m not doing this right,” Alfred whispered pressed hot kisses on Arthur’s nape.

Arthur bit back a moan as his husband ground against him, thrusting in deeper and making him want to keen as his prostate was teasingly struck. If there was one thing he was grateful for during these debauched sessions, it was the fact that his husband knew how to make his body sing.

“T-Then fuck me right,” Arthur panted out, eyes rolling back as the hand around his dick gave a warning squeeze around the base. The moan he let slip pleased his king, what with the smirk he could feel on his neck, and his hands slipped a bit from the cool, lavender wall.

“So demanding~ I thought you didn’t ‘fancy’ corridor sex…fuck…you’re taking me in so well baby. ‘S like you don’t want to let me go,” Alfred murmured into Arthur’s ear, giving the shell of it a nip before pulling away to look at his vixen queen. Sparks tingled down his body and through his toes as burned the image into his memory. His queen, the stubborn, angry, cute, _perverted_ , little vixen was bent over. Usually primly pressed slacks were all bunched up and pooled around his ankles. Milky white cheeks were rosy from all the manhandling he did, and his pretty pink hole was swallowing his dick _so damn good._ Arthur’s coat was bunched up too, but nothing a quick pat couldn’t fix, not unless Alfred felt like being mean and decided to pull out and cum all over his pretty back…which was really tempting if he was going to be honest with himself. He gave another warning squeeze to his queen’s dick when he felt Arthur buck back, trying to get him to hit his prostate better no doubt, before he took his free hand from Arthur’s hip and moved it down to his ass. He couldn’t help his grin as Arthur must’ve predicted what was going to happen and shot him a venomous look.

“D-Don’t you _da-_ “ Arthur hushed hiss was cut off by a yelp as Alfred struck his ass.

“Too late,” He said, giving another smack and enjoying the way Arthur tightened around him each time. The pink slowly growing bright red made him giddy, knowing that only _he_ was able to do this to Arthur. The only man ever able to make Arthur so wet and sloppy, so open and honest with his body, so disheveled and willing. Oh, he was definitely going to pay for the impromptu smacking, but with the cute muffled moans and groans Arthur was giving, how could he resist? He knew Arthur liked it anyways, he’d never do anything Arthur truly hated. He just liked seeing how far he could push Arthur sometimes.

Arthur was close, the mixing of pain making lights dance behind his eyes at the combination of deeper thrusts and the slaps to his ass. The hand teasing his member wasn’t helping, especially with the way Alfred swirled his thumb around the tip of his head. The sounds of the slapping with the squelching of their thrusts were growing, Alfred huffing as he slowly started to speed up. The added element of knowing that any of the servants in the palace could walk in on them, causing another unneeded, but loved between them, scandal about how much the two royals lusted after each other that they’re _fucking in the corridors! Oh my!_ Of course, those who knew them well knew it wasn’t lust. There was lust in there, that was certain, but what was between them was more than that. If they’d paid attention closely to the couple, they’d see the way Alfred held Arthur. The way he touched him, held him, stole kisses from him, that Arthur was so dear to him that he’d burn all the kingdoms down just for him. And the queen would do the same for him without question.

Alfred stopped slapping Arthur’s ass once felt Arthur stiffen, and quickly squeezed his base again, hushing the queen when he whined over his stopped orgasm. He rubbed soothing motions onto his hip and pressed apologetic kisses to his queens’ neck. Slowly he pulled out, hissing as the cold air hit his slick dick.

“Alfred? Wha-“

“W-Wanna see your pretty face when you cum,” Alfred explained, turning Arthur around to face him again. He quickly helped Arthur kick off his slacks from his legs and hoisted him up the wall, claiming his queens’ lips in a bruising kiss and slipping his tongue in.

Arthur, while surprised at the sudden change in positions, was all too happy at the new position. He wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck, with one hand snaking into his hair and gripping it. He challenged his kings kiss, both battling to see who would leave the other breathless.

Alfred lost this one as he pulled away first, a trail of saliva connected between their bruised lips. They stared at each other heatedly, green clashing with dark blue. Arthur smirked and tightened his legs around Alfred’s waist while gripping his hair tightly, enjoying the small hiss Alfred gave.

“Go on, _my liege_. Fuck me good and proper just like you promised,” He whispered, “Let’s see if you can make me see starts while shutting me up.”

Alfred groaned, rushing back to kiss Arthur with less finesse as he fumbled to grab his cock and guide it back into the hot and slick warmth that awaited him. Both men moaned into their kiss, loving the feeling of being reconnected again. Alfred inched deeper and deeper until he was at the hilt and savored of being back inside his beloved queen. He broke their kiss again, looking into his queens flushed face as he slowly pulled back out. His hands tightened his grip on Arthur’s waist, and he loved the flutter of Arthur’s eyes as he pushed back in in a sharp motion.

_“Yesss…_ just like that love,” Arthur praised, resting his head against the wall. Perhaps he exaggerated his moans a little, but there was no harm in a little trickery when it provoked such wonderful results.

Alfred lowered his head and rested his forehead against Arthur’s. He gripped Arthur’s legs and hiked them up and started on a demanding pace, his lips lightly brushing against Arthur’s as he murmured his love for his queen. The sudden change in pace brought out a loud moan from the queen, who drowned himself in the waves of praise and love sung to him by Alfred. The moment Alfred struck his prostate again Arthur couldn’t stop the shout that came out, which caused Alfred to pull away and slap a hand over his mouth.

“Shh…I’m the only one allowed to hear your pretty moans dollface,” Alfred warned, glancing down the expansive hall. If he was right, they’d only have a few more minutes until he first shifters would rise and begin their work. His hips stuttered from their rapid pace when he felt Arthur’s tongue lick his palm. He glared at his playful queen, and buried his face into his neck, giving a harsh bite, on the border of drawing blood, to remind his queen who was in charge this time around. It was apparent that it wasn’t much of a punishment when Arthur’s muffled pained groan was combined with the growing wetness coming from his cock that was pressed against the king’s dress shirt. “Fuck- you little minx…you’ll be the death of me,” Alfred muttered as Arthur kept giving little licks at the man’s sensitive palm.

Arthur hid a small smile behind the palm as he knew his little tease was riling up his husband even more. He gave a squeeze around his husbands moving cock, loving the choked gasp Alfred gave. The thrill was growing and making the shooting pleasure going up his body more intense. The chance of being caught by a team of staff, unaware of the sinful pleasures their monarchs were taking part in…it was an _amazing_ sensation.

They both kept at it. All of Arthur’s moans being muffled by Alfred’s hand, the sound of their hips meeting, the shameful sound of squelching wetness between them growing. Arthur moved his arms, grasping tightly onto Alfred’s back while the other kept Alfred’s head on his neck, his eyes rolling back every time Alfred’s increasingly frantic thrusts struck against his prostate. They were both so lost in the throes of their passion that they hadn’t noticed the faint sound of hustle and bustle grow closer to their section of the corridor. 

Alfred’s hand slipped at this point and Arthur couldn’t hold off on his loud moans any longer.

“F-Fuck! Alfred I’m so close,” He choked out as Alfred’s pace became erratic the closer he was to releasing.

“Me too baby, hold on just a little l-longer,” Alfred ground out as he slammed faster into Arthur.

Arthur tried to hold on, wanting to cum at the same time as Alfred but with the repeated abuse of his prostate, white blanketed him as he yelled Alfred’s name as he came. Alfred gave a few more thrusts, moaning Arthur’s name like a mad man as he felt the tightening around his cock and pounded into him one last time before stilling and cumming deep into his queen. Both were panting, bodies thrumming and shaking with their afterglow.

Arthur gently cradled his kings head, running one hand through his hair as they took their time to recover. Alfred nuzzled Arthur’s neck, slowly pulling his head away and kissing his queen gently.

Neither of them paid attention to alarmed squeaks of the poor maids who walked in on them and smiled at each other when they heard one of the doors slams shut.

“I’m not going to be the one who explains to Yao why the gossip mill came up with such scandalous rumors today,” Arthur said, gently slapping Alfred on the back of his head.

Alfred pouted, carefully putting his husband back down on the ground and pulling out. “Don’t act like ya didn’t like it too sweetheart,” he grumbled as he pulled his pocket square out and helped clean his darling between his legs and half hazardly clean the front of his dress shirt.

“Oh that I did, but I told you we could have done it in the closet instead. You are the one who _insisted_ we do it in the corridor, so you get the pleasure of explaining this to Yao,” Arthur said, leaving no room for discussion. He gave his husband a peck on the cheek as Alfred helped him back into his underwear and slacks, after tucking himself back in, and fondly rolling his eyes as his husband picked him up and carried him back to their room.

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” Alfred said giving his husband another kiss, this time on the lips as he made their way to the large in-suite bathroom.

Arthur leaned close into Alfred’s ear and whispered, “Next time we can do it in my private garden if you’d like.”


End file.
